Creature from the Krusty Krab
''Creature from the Krusty Krab ''is a film based on the game. It's also the third and final movie of ''TAONI'' to be released in theaters. Plot 'Diesel Dreaming' The first part of the movie starts at night in the Nicktoon Studios lot viewing the neighborhood, seeing dream bubbles coming out of Spongebob and Todd's homes. The camera goes into Wayside School, where Todd reveals to SpongeBob, Patrick, Triton and the other Nicktoons his bed has transmogrified into a hot rod car. Everyone now sleeping, SpongeBob pulls a lever which causes the car to crash out of his house, whereas he sees a race track seeing a race track instead of his usual surroundings, as he sees Todd turns into a crazy Rat Fink version of himself, although he talks normal. They start on a practice race of two laps around the track, with the stadiums falling apart at the moment. After the practice race, SpongeBob takes out his license in his pants and looks at it, however Plankton comes and crashes into Todd, causing his license to blow away. This is where the next episode of the level starts. The license jumps away and SpongeBob follows it. Spongebob learns from Mrs. Puff for how to do various things, (as this is the tutorial) and goes past an obstacle course until he reaches Mrs. Puff. Not long after, Spongebob claims his license again. After so, a crazy hyper version of Patrick (who calls himself "Piston Patrick") and challenges him to a race. This is where the first boss is. While racing, Patrick will occasionally drop bombs to slow Spongebob down as in a Mario Kart manner. After beating him in a race, Plankton comes again, and this time he destroys SpongeBob's car. Now that his car is busted, Spongebob must find more parts to repair his car, while destroying several enemies along the way. He then challenges Plankton to a race, which after winning, a crazy hyper version of Gary comes and surprises SpongeBob. Learning from Mrs. Puff that Gary is the champion, SpongeBob goes on foot to find motors so he can use turbo boosts on the track while racing Gary. The final episode is Spongebob racing with Gary in which this time, the player is able to use turbo boosts five times a lap. When Todd wins, he begins complimenting on how well he and his car did, but doesn't notice a pit up ahead, and falls right into it. 'Starfish Dude to the Rescue' The second part is the beginning of Patrick's story. He is awaken from sleep in his house, and hears that the "Dreaded Todd" and his paper minions have run loose in Bikini Bottom. He then gets out of bed and transforms into Patrick Starfishman. This level is a city with cel shading to give the place a cartoony, comic-book feel, and everyone is a starfish resembling Patrick. The evil villain is an evil version of Todd named Dreaded Todd. During the first level, a "phone guy" gives Patrick tips throughout the episode, mainly in the first level. (The "phone guy" talks once at the second level.) It is basically a tutorial telling Patrick about his superpowers and other things he can do as well as the enemies he will face, as well as pursuiting Dreaded Todd. At the end of the first episode, Patrick advances to the 2nd where he finds a civilian tied up by Dreaded Todd who is about to be run over by an approching express train. During this part, the player must tap the button shown as fast as they can to push the train back. (If the player fails, the train doesn't run over the civilian and the player starts again in an easier try.) After the train is stopped, Dreaded Todd retreats elsewhere. The civilian is also naked, so Patrick must explore the town to find all 5 pieces of his clothes. Then Patrick beats the town of bad people to collect laundry detergent after the town mayor mentions "Clean up the town." Starfishman advances to the 3rd and last level of his episode. Here he finds another civilian tied to a rocket that Dreaded Todd is about to launch into outer space. Patrick battles Dreaded Todd's henchmen going up an elevator. After the elevator is beaten, Todd goes down a hallway to see the civilian tied up to the rocket. When calling to say everything is alright, Patrick is knocked out from behind by two of Dreaded Todd's minions. Then Patrick wakes up to see he is strapped to the rocket instead. While saying, "You're the villain, I'm the good guy, I'm supposed to win" he is launched out of Earth and hits an asteroid which makes a ring, and Dreaded Todd then says to himself "Well, that's my arch nemesis defeated, now what? Mow the lawn?". The ring then falls to Earth and traps him, and is assumed to be caught afterwards, although this is not shown. 'Super-Size Patty' This is where the main story begins, the other two parts were just minor episodes leading to the plot ahead. SpongeBob wakes up from dreaming the past episodes and gets a Krabby Patty crumb and places it on his Enlarge-o-tron that makes things big. When doing it the patty doesn't stop and SpongeBob becomes a giant mutant sponge, so Plankton orders Karen to make him 100 times bigger. When that happens, Plankton grows to the size of a normal sea critter, but SpongeBob is still big. Plankton runs and equips a freeze ray which he names the Dispiculator. The whole episode is 3-D with a 2-D feel to it. The first level is a run through Bikini Bottom, the second is a run through an industrial park, the 3rd is a run through the jellyfish milking factory, the 4th is through the Oyster Stadium, and the 5th and final is a path leading back to the Chum Bucket. After this, Plankton hides behind a rock, SpongeBob doesn't seem to notice and walks away. Plankton then brags loudly and SpongeBob notices, so he pounces on him. 'Alaskan Body Trouble' This is where SpongeBob's story left off. Back in the 1st level, SpongeBob fell off the track into a pit, he then wakes up and realizes he and Todd are still falling, they then fall off their hot rods and become lost free-falling down a pit, and as he falls the player controls SpongeBob and Todd until they falls into an Alaskan Bull Worm, where here he finds Old Man Jenkins, working on an airplane made out of various things the worm has eaten. He must first find the remaining parts for it. He rescues the chief of castaways and then rescues his wife (which is an ironing board). The chief lets SpongeBob and Todd have it so they can use it for wings (because she's not as "Pretty pretty" as he thought). Then Todd goes into a lab where he must find three jellyfish power cells to help an inventor, who will give Todd a propeller in return. The next level is about removing a can of chili from the worm to calm his indigestion. Then SpongeBob and Todd finally get to exit the Alaskan Bull Worm. They and Old Man Jenkins go off and just as they are about to escape, the bull worm's mouth suddenly shuts closed, dramatically ending the level, leaving the player with suspense. 'Rocket Rodeo' Beginning from the horrible fate Starfishman suffered in part 2, he is alive in space, still attached to the rocket. He wakes up from sleep, beginning the level. The player begins in part 1, where they must both escape a Krabby Patty UFO and chase it. When the first level ends, Patrick manages to untie himself and he is able to use the rocket lasers. After getting out the second level begins in which the player must destroy meteors with a gun on a space station run by jellyfish, then the player advances to a level where they must destroy asteroids, and then the final level of the episode, a boss fight against the Krabby Patty UFO. Things go right after the UFO is destroyed and Patrick returns to Earth, but then realizes he doesn't know how to slow down, so the rocket plunges into the sea. 'Attack of the Giant Plankton Monster (AKA ''Creature from the Krusty Krab: Part 1) This level has a grainy, 1950s B-movie feel to it. This is were Plankton's story left off on, he wakes up at his normal size and the Patty is still there, it wakes up and Vicky orders Wanda to turn her 50 feet high. Then she goes after the Patty. She also destroys most of California too, including a clock tower, a drive-in movie theatre, the entire USA Defense Force, and remolding Mount Fishmore (a parody of Mount Rushmore) in his image. But then after catching the patty, SpongeBob and the Nicktoons come out with their airplanes (breaking through the bull worm's teeth) the Krabby Patty grabs on the plane and Plankton chases after it. 'It Came from Bikini Bottom (AKA ''Attack from the Sewer (AKA Creature from the Krusty Krab: Part 2)) This level takes place after Attack of the Giant Plankton Monster and returning to SpongeBob, he must flee from Giant Plankton in 2 boss rounds as well, one in a construction site, another near what seems to be a tower that Plankton hangs on to, resembling King Kong. The rest of the level is through Bikini Bottom, and the sewer. SpongeBob's, Zim's, and Tak's houses are shown too, still intact despite being destroyed in the previous level (likely because the game is a dream). At the end of the level, Plankton falls down and Maurecia feels sorry for him. She flies over but Plankton tricks her and catches her. 'Rooftop Rumble' This episode is the penultimate episode before the end of the film. Starfishman arrives from crashing into Bikini Bottom and he presses a panic button (which was actually the rocket's air brake) before the rocket crashes. On the rooftop, he battles Giant Plankton to help Maurecia, with the assistance of Mermaid Man. After shrinking Plankton down with Mermaid Man's Shrink Guns, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Todd go into a white dream bubble, where SpongeBob says "Thanks for trying Patrick, but I think we've made it to, Shangrila", but then he sees a doctor, resembling a Krabby Patty, inside telling him it's all in his head. 'Hypnotic Highway' The doctor in the bubble explains this happening with all the dreams is because they all ate a Krabby Patty before bed, altering their dreams, the three do admit to eating at least a morsel of a Krabby Patty before bed. The doctor runs away and turns out to be the same patty Plankton chased. SpongeBob, Patrick, and the Nicktoons head into the final level, here they all race in a strange dream to get out of their dream, in which they argue about if it's their dream. This level begins with only SpongeBob playable, but after the player collects enough Sleepy Seeds for Patrick and then Plankton, all the Nicktoons may be used. SpongeBob is the only playable character if the player does not have all seeds. If the player plays as SpongeBob and wins, SpongeBob finds out it really was a dream. He then gets out of the dream and takes the Krabby Patty to the Krusty Krab and cuts it into many Krabby Patties for the hungry customers at the Krusty Krab, afterwards a customer complains "Hey stupid! I said without relish." SpongeBob then finds out that he and the customers had shells on their backs. If the player plays as Patrick, he is in the Krusty Krab celebrating his victory. Just as he is about to eat his Krabby Patty, it starts running away. Patrick chases it, but he hits the door with his head with the patty escaping, with small snails resembling Gary spinning around his head. If the player plays as Plankton, it shows he has made a franchise of the Krabby Patty and has destroyed the Krusty Krab. The Patty suddenly appears and many different sized patties fall and destroy everything. A giant patty with eyes (probably Gary's) lands on the Krusty Krab and smashes the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob awakes from the dream while Patrick wakes from SpongeBob's dream while Plankton wakes from Patrick's dream. It is then revealed that this entire dream was neither SpongeBob's, Patrick's, nor Plankton's dream, but rather Gary's dream where three small dream clouds float around his head. He wakes up and finds he has eaten part of a Krabby Patty. That caused all the strange dreams he had. After the credits, Gary wakes up and sees SpongeBob pretending to drive to work, then he sees Zim and Tak on a pay a rocket ride machine, and a small cloth flowing behind him on a laundry line, like a cape, and Maurecia knocking down small boxes, similar to the matter of Plankton smashing buildings in his dream. When Gary comes home Tak says that Gary shouldn't eat Krabby Patty before bed or it might give him nightmares. Gary sees SpongeBob in the kitchen about to eat a Krabby Patty, but Gary sees the patty move its mouth. Then the bullworm rushes through, eating SpongeBob again. Then Tak goes to sleep.